Autonomous machines and devices, such as autonomous robots, have been designed for performing various industrial and domestic functions. These domestic functions include lawn mowing, vacuum cleaning, floor sweeping and maintenance. By extending robots to these domestic functions, the person or user employing these robots has increased free or leisure time, as they do not have to expend the time required to perform the aforementioned tasks manually.
These autonomous robots typically operate in accordance with various computer programs that are part of the operating systems. Additionally, many of these autonomous robots are battery powered, and need to be charged once they are out of battery power. Additionally, if out of battery power, these autonomous robots typically stop where the power ran out and may be troublesome to locate or in difficult places to reach.
As a result, the autonomous robot must be located and manually brought to the charging unit, typically an electrical outlet. These processes require the user taking the time to perform them. Additional time is wasted as the user typically must wait a few hours before the robot is recharged, so it can start fresh again with fully charged batteries.